


Supernova

by OrangePress



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daemon Prejudice, Daemons, Love at First Sight, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePress/pseuds/OrangePress





	Supernova

The year was early and thousands waited with baited breath. In person or in shouting range for the moment Prince Nova's Daemon would settle.  
Would it be some grand animal like a lion? Or beautiful like his sister's butterfly? Would it be a silent predator like his father's shark or his mother's tiger?  
Daemons can only take two forms when they settle. Yours and your partners. Some people have gone years waiting for nothing only to see their ever constant partner shift.  
As a general rule of thumb, children by seven usually have a settled Daemon. You can tell because it sings when the soulmate is being born. It wasn't uncommon to come out of the womb with a settled one. Then it stays the same until you come close enough to your partner. At that point, it will shift into your partner's when you're in range and out when you're not. This way you can identify each other. Most people believe, the stronger your will the farther the range can be.  
Nova had been a background character for thirty eight years now. The largest age gap anyone had ever heard of. Rumors went that he had murdered his soulmate. Others went that he was so unlovable that he didn't have one. Very few said to his face that he simply didn't have one. Nova didn't help those rumors by being fully prepared to yell at anyone and everyone before challenging them to a duel or throwing them out a window as with the ambassador he was meant to befriend.  
In the chambers Net watched his son pace. Disinterest was relevant on his face. The twins and the triplets sat near the walls tired of waiting already. Nova kept pacing as Zack lounged under the table shifting from wolf to cat to bird to mouse. Net sneered at the latest form.  
The oldest triplet slammed down a royal flush grinning before glancing at Nova. Nova smiled tightly at her before wandering over to see how she was doing.  
He patted her on the head muttering a brief, "Good job, Jay," before going back to pacing.  
It had been twelve hours now and still Zack was singing.  
As was the custom the family stayed awake with food being provided and crowds waiting. Tradition was broken when the song was getting louder instead of showing signs of stopping on the second day.  
Many people went home and checked if there was any difference in the song the next day.  
Two weeks passed and steadily a larger and larger crowd began flocking to Baskerville. Some from far away to hear the longest soul song in recorded history. Others simply arrived to hear of their young heir's newest quack.  
On the second week the city had reached an all time peak in visitors.  
On the third week when the furious haunting tempo finally calmed down more people were shoved into the city then lived there. Even if you included their long dead ancestors.  
In the giant dining room. The family was mainly dozing when Nova grabbed his at the moment wolf and ran outside.  
Servants spun out of the way looking bedraggled and exhausted. Nova shoved his way into the main balcony the one where his father usually gave official announcements and dropped the right now cat onto the balcony.  
The cat was screaming and yelling as loud as it could be and in less then ten minutes thousands of people were shoved into the courtyard looking in.  
King Net shoved his way to the front of the balcony, past the tired but happy servants and the utterly bored looking but secretly excited children, scowling harder. Nova was facing away from him.  
The crowd gasped as a giant bear swirled into place a glowing light blue and roaring. It shrank back down shedding layers into a giant wolf that threw back it's head and let out a howl.  
Cheers began out of the crowd and several began hugging each other and clapping.  
Net scowled at the dog. "All that whining over a stupid mut."  
The wolf froze and gave him a baleful glare before running towards the edge and then leaping.  
As it fell it swirled and in the end splashed down into the pond in the form of a goldfish.  
The crowd quieted down a little before growing louder as the celebrations grew wilder and no one near the front could still hear the soul song.  
Net spat on the ground. "Hah, it's something useless after all. Can't even keep itself alive."  
Nova vaulted over the railing and landed with a dive into the pond.  
He scooped up the fish in his shirt and began running towards the bay. People parted somewhat but for the most part they were partying over the new Hound of Baskerville.  
The royal children cheered realizing that they could do stuff other than watch their brother Nova pace. They ran out and when Jaz suggested they headed for the gardens all were thrilled.  
Nova could feel the giant goldfish gaining weight and size as Zack settled. "Please hold out just a little bit longer, dear." He urged into his shirt that was practically shining light blue as Zack grew.  
Nova was practically holding a gasping fish as he reached the harbor. He ran onto the dock holding a tuna sized fish. Both of them were gasping for breath.  
His feet were pounding loud enough to catch the attention of one of the people who was removing the last line keeping the boat tied down to shore.  
Nova grabbed the line and swung the five feet into freezing cold water. The fish doubled in size and Nova rested awkwardly on it and half way on the four foot floor that was rising with the incoming tide. He whispered to it as it swam. "We're not far enough yet keep going."  
Zack groaned in response and then grabbed a hold of the rope and swam growing slightly slower. The melody was slowly becoming quiet meaning that Zack was running out of time.  
As if the heavens heard Nova's silent please a harsh wind blew seemingly from nowhere and out towards the sea. The boats sails buckled before catching it and picking up speed. Zack was scraping the five foot shore but they were gaining speed and Zack swiftly swam to the side and then kept swimming. Fins slapping against the bottom of the sea.  
Sailors looked overboard in awe and horror at the seeming mermaid swam alongside skipping the sides of the water. Prince Nova had long hair at the time. One of them waved at Nova.  
Nova looked up and then waved back before diving down trying to help Zack. Mainly by kicking alongside before diving under and trying to push him off the floor.  
Twenty minutes passed of rising for air and then diving back down to shove. Zack swam soon out pacing the ship and still growing.  
When the water reached sixteen feet deep. Zack snarled grabbed the rope firmly in his mouth and swam.  
The ship jerked and then the sailors began pulling down sails. Nova sighed seeing that Zack wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Pulled himself up right to the still growing fin and waved at the boat. Sailors soon rushed out to look at the mermaid.  
The one from before waved back. Nova yelled at the top of his lungs, "Pull down the sails."  
The sails were still half up and Zack was only gaining speed. The sailors rushed to do so and Nova settled down hugging onto the tip of the fin to see how this went and how big Zack would grow.  
Nova had a horrible realization. The sea to the west, the direction they were heading, hit about twenty feet and then remained narrow for about two miles. It dropped off like a cliff from what he had heard after that.  
How big was Zack?  
It took twenty minutes of Zack being uncomfortable to reach the drop off after that Nova could feel him settling. Zack dove and the rope snapped. Nova was left spluttering in salt water.  
He groaned before swimming to the boat.  
The sailors helped him on board and then got him a towel. Nova could feel Zack's hunger and elation. He sent a request to see him. Nova thought he did anyways.  
Zack seemed to purr at the chance to show off and Nova could see a ripple and a dark mass rising towards the surface. Nova estimated that there were about three minutes to wait. About how long it took to climb aboard.  
Nova turned towards the Captain who was scowling down at him. "Where did you come from?"  
Nova nearly attempted to dry his hair with a towel someone had passed him before remembering Zack. He turned towards a sailor. "Ah, could you put that somewhere where it won't get wet?"  
The sailor seemed about Nova's age and seemed in awe of him. He really hoped that he didn't want an autograph from the prince.  
In reality, the sailor thought Nova was some type of siren.  
The Captain coughed. Nova jumped before turning towards him. "My apologies, good sir, could you repeat your request? I'm afraid I forgot."  
Nova didn't mean to but every sailor that heard those smooth words agreed with Johnny. (That's the boy who's putting the towel away.) Most believed this was some type of siren.  
The Captain did not. "I asked where did you come from and how did you get here?"  
Nova tugged on his red hair pulling out a branch and some glitter. "Ah, I was out for a swim and Zack wanted to show off so I came aboard. Your men were kind enough to let me on board. That reminds me, I would suggest tying down anything you want to keep and putting away anything you desire to stay dry."  
A couple sailors grabbed onto boxes.  
Zack surfaced.  
Nova spun around with a large grin on his face that dropped when he saw how massive Zack was.  
Zack was some type of giant shark and had jumped nearly the entire way out of the water and was almost fifty feet long. (There was another fifteen feet underwater but Nova wouldn't know that for some time.) The shortest part was three feet and was dip before the tail fin. From top fin to the bottom Zack was twenty feet wide. The bottom was light grey while the top was pitch black and Zack was beautiful. A jaw that could bite the ship in half and then the sound hit.  
It sounded like a hundred cannons bursting through the air rocketing.  
The ship rose slightly with the wave of water dispersed and then Zack smashed down into the water. Nova tripped over his own feet and just remembered being drenched. He spluttered grabbed frantically at the rope and slipped into the ocean. Zack swam sticking his head underneath Nova before surfacing just out of the water so Nova could breathe.  
Nova sat up spluttering and wincing at the salt in his eyes. He tried rubbing at them before hissing and rolling over. Zack rumbled underneath him and Nova teared up as he blinked blearily around.  
Sailors were getting up and most were just standing, dripping water at the giant fin sticking out of the water and the supposed siren sitting right in front of it.  
Nova prodded Zack mentally to which Zack grumbled and swam over before pulling up beside the ship in record speed. Johnny chucked a rope and Zack tilted into the ship. Nova ignored Zack and started climbing back up onto the ship. Most everyone appeared to be uncertain of what to do. Nova settled back on board and glanced around. Everything was drenched from his clothing to the sails to the crew members and everything dripping water.  
The Captain pulled out a gun aiming it at Nova. Nova backpedaled fumbling at his waist for a sword he didn't have. Johnny pulled out his gun and aimed it at the captain. The Captain and another man pointed them at Johnny. Before Nova could blink everyone was pointing guns at everyone except Nova.  
Then a shadow passed over them and the ship lurched dangerously to the side. Zack had brushed the ship. The captain tried to fire his gun. The wet ammunition failed simply resulting in a click.  
Zack lurched and the ship was sent reeling. Everyone fell over and Nova sent nudged Zack back down into the deeps. The guns were slowly put away and Nova pulled himself back up.


End file.
